Survival of the Fittest
by Thugs Bunny 009
Summary: Who would've thought his achilles heel would cost him so dearly? Not Ichigo that's for sure.


**Disclaimer: Naruto or Bleach **

**Hey, y'all, sup? Most y'all that read my other Ichigo story will remember me bitching about finding Ichigo boring. Good times. Long story short.**

**I've seen the light. Ichigo's hilarious as all hell. Had to go back rewatch some of the earlier episodes of Bleach which got me into the series to begin with. That was pleasent. Oh, yeah, my YuYu hakusho and Naruto fics crossed with Bleach story. That's been hella fun to write Ichigo to, even though he's not _thee _main character in those stories, but _a _main character. **

**If you get my drift. **

* * *

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Chapter One **

**He's good, but he's no Kenpachi**

"Shit. I'm such a dumbass."

A gruffly sounding voice of a young man berated himself in a dry manner, as he stood in a forested area with mist obscuring the bushes. That appeared to be coming from somewhere in the distance, however, the young orange haired man wasn't too concerned about that.

"Fuck! Goddamn it. How could I let myself get distracted like that?" Thinking back to the incidental which led to the speedy boy arriving in this strange place, he gained a deadpan look on his face, "Figures, the one thing I'd suck at would end up being my undoing!" He groaned in exasperation.

The young man tightened his grip on a massive shark tooth-esque cleaver he wielded and stared up at the misty clouds, a look of pure resolution on his face, "I gotta get back somehow, Inoue needs me. I ain't gonna let that smug-faced bastard Aizen get away with this!"

He needed to find a way to wherever he fell from… the garganta – the passageway to Hueco Mundo, the very place Aizen's men had taken Orihime for some reason Ichigo did not know, but he had faith in the fact Orihime wouldn't just backstab them like that.

She had always been a kind-hearted girl. It doesn't make sense that such a girl with a heart of gold would suddenly turn traitor. There had to be something Ichigo was missing - a piece of a puzzle. And he was determined to find it.

"Well I did fall from the sky, so by logic…" Ichigo said no more but the sound of a rocket taking off on its voyage let the 'spirits' know he had taken action.

Using the 'invisible' reishi (spiritual particles) permeating throughout the world, the young man moonwalked straight into the sky, the air hitting his determined face with force. He soared through the clouds, and little by little his confidence grew, fully believing he could make it to Hueco Mundo and rescue Orihime.

That was until his air circulation began to cut off. Panicking, he blurred from sight with a move taught to him by his tutor Yoruichi just before he could leave the earth's atmosphere completely.

He reappeared in mid-air, standing on the clouds, panting.

"Oh-kayyyy, so I've established spreading my wings and flying away like an eagle won't fly, pun not intended," He wheezed, making a little reference to a classic tune he used to listen to a lot back when he was a kid, "But I gotta get back somehow. I have to protect my friends!"

"Maybe If I ask around, I'll get lucky, and some dude'll open a magical portal for me to get to Hueco Mundo," He mused, but even he knew how improbable that sounded, and added in a sarcastic remark, "Yeah, that'll totally work. I'll just waltz up to someone and be like, 'Yo, I gotta be elsewhere. Do a brotha a favour and open up a garganta to Hueco Mundo, on the double. Much obliged'!"

"Fat chance that'll happen; there's probably more of a chance of me and Ishida going to see a movie," He snorted, but what else did he have.

So with a reluctant sigh, the boy stretched out his senses to find civilianisation.

It wasn't hard to find even to Ichigo's shoddy sensing ability, since reiatsu was clashing quite venomously nearby, "Guess I know where I'm going. That O way, it is. Down, down and away," He ended in a dry, lackadaisical fashion.

XxX

(Elsewhere – Location Unknown)

XxX

Near the lake a fight raged on between two formidable warriors with supernatural powers. They eventually took their fight onto the lake, where the masked warrior was fooled and now was imprisoned in a dome of water.

This spelled troubles, if the look of absolute horror on the man's face was any indication.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

A blonde-haired whisker-faced boy screamed in desperation. He was garbed in an orange jumpsuit with a red spiral mark on the back, and blue shoulder-pads, a pair of blue sandals on his feet, a kunai-holster attached to his right leg, a pouch on his backside, and a headband with a leaf symbol engraved on it wrapped around his forehead.

"Damn. This guy even beat Kakashi-sensei!" A spiky black haired boy said in frustration. If one looked real close one could make out the blue tint to his hair.

He too wore a blue headband with a leaf symbol engraved on it wrapped around his forehead like his blond-haired teammate and pink haired teammate. He was dressed in a blue t shirt with a high collar turned up, like one of those cool guys. It was also worth a mention that a symbol of a white and red fan was on the back of the boy's shirt.

A pair of white shorts reaching his knees, a pouch attached to his shorts, and blue sandals completed his appearance.

The black haired boy looked at his pink haired teammate and the client whom they were supposed to escort to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) safety to see them both quivering. They couldn't even breathe. Not that he could blame though.

This man, Zabuza Momochi, as Kakashi identified him, was one frightening shinobi. The black haired boy almost wanted to end his own life just to end the malevolence Zabuza was unleashing on him.

"So, that's all the feared Sharingan Kakashi is capable of?" Zabuza taunted, his hand remaining within the dome of water he had created with his water prison jutsu as if it was forbidden to leave, "I'm disappointed, Sharingan Kakashi. I thought you of all people would put up more of a fight then this. Hahaha."

Zabuza was a man with a huge imposing posture. His skin was greyish and his hair was black and spiky. He wore a sleeveless green vest top, along with a pair of black cargo pants, and black sandals on his feet. He, too, wore a headband, but his headband shown he was from the village hidden in the mist, not the village hidden in the leaves.

Zabuza's most distinctive clothing were the bandages wrapped around his face which helped give him a devilish appearance when he opened his mouth to give Kakashi a demonic grin.

Clearly Zabuza took his alias the 'Demon Hidden in the Mist' very seriously.

"Abort. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura; take Tazuna and get as far away as possible! Now! This mission ended the moment he caught me!" Kakashi Hatake barked out the orders.

Kakashi was a tall man, though the way he was forced to crouch down in his prisoned-state hid his true height. He had slicked to the side silver hair, styled in a manner most suited for his namesake: A scarecrow.

He too wore a blue headband with a silver template that had a leaf symbol engraved in it like his students, only his was styled in a way so it would cover his right eye. Besides that Kakashi wore a long-sleeved blue jumper, a green flaked jacket that oddly enough had the same red spiral mark on the back of Naruto's jumpsuit on the back also.

A pair of navy blue trousers and blue sandals was the remainder of Kakashi's gear.

"Not a chance, Sharingan Kakashi. Your brats are as good as dead," Zabuza stated unmercifully.

"N-No!" Naruto stuttered determinedly.

Zabuza sniggered, "Heh. Well, it seems the brat wants to make my job easier. He's smarter than he looks, I'll give him that much."

"Naruto, this is no time to be stubborn! Neither of you are skilled enough to beat him. Like I said before, this mission was over the moment I got caught. The only thing which can be accomplished now is getting Tazuna to his village!" Kakashi said.

"But you said anyone who abandons their comrades is worse than trash!" Naruto resorted.

That was true. Kakashi did say that. However, sometimes newbies needed to do what their superiors say. Seriously, Naruto could be as stubborn as a mule.

"I say we stand up and fight. Are you with me or what Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to rally the troops while Kakashi groaned in frustration.

"Hn. You make a valid point… for once. If we just free Kakashi-sensei then we wouldn't have to abort the mission," The stoic Uchiha made a clever observation. While Sakura was the smartest member of the team, her grades spoke for themselves after all, Sasuke Uchiha was the most battle-savvy.

"O-Okay, Sasuke-kun. You're right. What's the plan?" Sakura asked with clear uncertainty in her voice. She had to hand it to Naruto, being so courageous in the face of what could be their impending doom.

Where does that knucklehead get his courage from? And can he lend her some?

"Aw, Sakura-chan. What about me?" Naruto whined.

"Not the time dummy," Sakura muttered in irritation and Naruto dropped his head in sadness.

Sakura quickly dropped her anger to look at Sasuke in a curious fashion, "So how are we going to get Kakashi-sensei free, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Probably just bombard that Zabuza-guy with everything we have. Surely even he will need to dodge sometime," Sasuke mumbled, but Zabuza's response to that was a deep, devilish snigger.

"Heh. You don't know who you're dealing with brat," Zabuza said, immediately sheathing his sword to free his hand and make a one-handed hand-sign, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water clone)."

"No," Kakashi murmured horrifyingly, eyes wide as he watched the water rise up in a pillar shape before morphing into a perfect replica of Zabuza Momochi.

"W-What is he?" Tazuna stuttered in fear. He was really going to die.

"Damn. Why am I getting the feeling this clone technique is like the dobe's," Sasuke wondered.

"What are we going to do now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura timidly questioned her crush with a concerned expression on her cute face.

"I'll tell ya what we're going to do!" Naruto yelled with a savage, wild fox-esque smirk on his face, "We're gonna give that ass-wipe the old one, two, _bam_, thus bailing Kakashi-sensei's ass outta hot water. Dattebayo."

"Kid, don't be a moron! Not even your sensei could beat that monster! What makes you think you can?" Tazuna shouted in annoyance.

This kid was annoying, but he was strong to a certain extent. He put Tazuna in his place earlier, but that was because Tazuna wasn't a ninja, unlike Zabuza.

"Shaddap, ya old fart. You dunno who you're talkin' to, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Some mummy dude ain't got shit on me!" Tazuna recoiled with a scowl on his face at the rude-boy.

Clone-Zabuza chuckled, "At least I know who to silence first." It dashed off towards Kakashi's students, much to Kakashi's dismay, "I've gotten sick of hearing his smart mouth."

Sakura gasped, Tazuna flinched, Sasuke adjusted himself in a stance, and Naruto whipped the old kunai from his pouch.

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled, "Naruto Uzumaki never runs away!" Naruto's feet galloped on the dirt ground, picking up dust in an attempt to carry him off to engage Zabuza's clone, however, it almost felt like he was glued to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Damn it, Sasuke-teme. Lemme go, already!"

"Fool. I'm not even holding you."

Naruto's feet immediately stopped. If Sasuke wasn't holding him then who was?

Tazuna found out first since his eyes landed on the person standing in front of him, "W-Who are you?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura instinctively looked around for the person Tazuna appeared to be staring at. Their eyes were instantly filled with curiosity. Standing behind Naruto gripping the scruff of his jumpsuit was a tall orange spiky haired young man whom was dressed in a black kimono held closed by a white sash, black hakama, and wooden sandals on his feet.

What really caught everyone's attentions, though, was the massive broadsword the older boy wielded, holding it with such ease if the mellowed, chilled expression on his face was any indication.

Even Zabuza and his clone were mildly interested looking at this youth. Judging by his facial features, he wasn't much older than Sharingan Kakashi's brats, yet the massive sword he wielded showed he was no amateur and probably had gotten his hands dirty at one point in his young life.

Zabuza was sure he wasn't a Konoha ninja, since they were all tree-hugging pansies, but had the feeling he may turn out to be some kind of corny hero.

"Hey, what's the rush little guy? The cavalry's arrived now," The young defender stated.

Zabuza rolled his eyes.

Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, "Who are you?" He gaped at the huge sword he was carrying, "Whoa! Look at that sword! It's huge! It's just as big as that Zabuza-douche's sword! Wait. You're not on his side are you?"

"Good question. I mean I so wanna team up with guys willing to attack kids my sisters' age," The young defender answered Naruto's question with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Naruto giggled, "Oh. My bad, man. I just didn't know whether you were a douche or not. Haha." He folded his arms behind his head, forgetting about his trapped sensei for a minute.

Maybe that was because his confidence was raising sky high. This samurai-dude looked pretty strong with that massive sword he carried with ease. After all, Zabuza had a big sword too, and looked how strong he was. By logic this guy was strong too!

"Wait. You got sisters my age?" The young man gave the boy a small nod of his head in confirmation, then narrowed his eyes at the perverted grin that came to his face, "Are they like, I dunno, pretty, and available?"

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered dryly.

The self-proclaimed number one protector rapped his knuckles over the blond's head, causing him to flinch and hold his head with his two hands.

"Hey, whatcha do that for?" Naruto cried with tears in his eyes.

"Keep your head out of the gutter. Besides, now's not the time for games with that Scarecrow-guy locked up like a rat in that water thingamajig," The young defender said with a serious expression masking his face.

Sasuke could say with earnest honestly he was starting to like this guy. He had a no-nonsense attitude, something of which Sasuke could relate to. The young Uchiha also couldn't tolerate Naruto's childish behaviour.

"So you're going to assist us in freeing our sensei?" Sasuke mumbled to the tall boy whom towered over him and his teammates.

"Yeah. Leave it to me. I got this," He decided, earning himself a scoff from Zabuza and disbelieving looks from Sakura and Tazuna.

"What? You're gonna take on mummy-guy on your own mister?" Naruto asked with his mouth open agape.

"Course. What other option is there? Ganging up on one opponent isn't fair, ya' know?"

Team seven and Tazuna stared at the orange haired teen with owlish expressions on their faces at his fair play code of honour, while Zabuza just chuckled at his audacity.

"Fair? That guy's going to kill us and you're worried about having a fair fight?" Sasuke almost yelled, but the young defender just gave him a shrug.

"Yeah. Why not? The way I see it if he's so much stronger than us, he'll beat us all into submission, but if I'm tougher than him then I'll just beat his ass," The young defender rationalized.

"Whoa," Naruto gawked, "You're so strong."

"Are you sure you can beat him though, mister?" Sakura asked quietly.

The young defender gave the pink haired kunoichi a shrug, "Probably."

"Probably?" Sasuke asked with a scowl on his face, "You're putting your life at risk on a whim?"

"Don't worry," The teen said in an easy-going fashion, a light smile on his face, "It'll all work out. Trust me."

"Hn. We'll see." Sasuke said in acceptance.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you've got balls to take me on all on your lonesome," Clone-Zabuza taunted, a bloodthirsty grin on his face, "You must have a death wish. I can oblige."

The young defender just stared at him with a look of calm indifference, his spiritual pressure flaring up ever so slightly, making the legs of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna tremble while their gaped at the man's overwhelming power.

"What? This guy's chakra, it's on the level of a kage!" Kakashi observed with a shocked expression on his face.

"Humph. Nothing but flashy fireworks," Clone Zabuza quipped and galloped straight for the strange young man, "Sorry, brat, but you're corny heroics comes to an end right now!"

Naruto was expecting the man to pull off something spectacular to counter Zabuza's clone, but the closer the clone came towards the man, the more Naruto was beginning to believe he wasn't going to do anything since he remained immobile. Heck, he didn't even move to engage the clone, much less fire up the guns to counter the clone in an amazing way.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Naruto asked.

The clone was now off of the lake and dangerously close to the immobile orange haired defender.

"Move!" Sasuke and Kakashi suggested.

He didn't, not at all, not even when clone Zabuza raised his broadsword to strike him down.

Sakura immediately closed her eyes at the sickening sound of sword clashing with, metal, oddly enough, 'Ohh, that dummy! What the hell was he thinking, getting himself killed like that?! He could've just easily mov-.'

"HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT!"

A combination of Naruto's, then Zabuza's stunned voices forced the pink haired girl to end her musing early, and instead snap open her eyes. Like the others, she too was left picking up her dropped jaw, gazing at the metal bandaged wrapped deathly weapon sticking to the side of the indestructible young defender's neck!

Not even the minuscule amount of blood could be seen on the man's neck; never mind blood, there wasn't even a scratch on him!

'What… is he?' Sasuke thought.

"What the hell are you, some kind of freakishly indestructible project?" Clone Zabuza growled, its hands shaking as it grinded its sword against the man's neck.

The young defender smirked in a cocky fashion as he rose his hand up and gripped the blade pressing against his neck, "I'm the guy who's about to send you packing to the clinic and call it a day, hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," As if Ichigo couldn't get any more unbelievable, he crushed clone Zabuza's bladed weapon with his bare hand.

"Oh! Badass, man!" Naruto complimented with a bright grin.

"It was nothin'," Ichigo assured somewhat humbly, bitch-slapping Zabuza's clone out of existence which caused a look of annoyance to appear on the original Zabuza's face, "Keep eatin' your greens and maybe someday you'll be half as strong as me kid."

Naruto pouted with his arms crossed, "Who are you talkin' to? You're lookin' at the next Hokage. I don't need that green shit to grow strong. Just watch. Imma up and surpass every Hokage that ever lived. You better believe it."

"Okay," Ichigo said inquisitively, "What's a Hokage?"

Naruto gasped, "You can't be for real. How can you not know what a Hokage is? Geez, Ichigo. What village did you crawl outta? I'm just sayin'."

"Never came from a village to begin with," Ichigo shrugged, Naruto looking at him with a curious tilt of his head while Ichigo yawned lackadaisically.

'He's not even taking this seriously,' Sasuke realized, 'He is really that strong? Who is this guy?'

Ichigo sent a hard look at a frustrated Zabuza, "So. Whaddya say we start this duel already, partner. Or are you just planning on playing bank robber over there with Scarecrow? It's cool either-way, though, I got nothing but time. I can play good guy," Ichigo taunted with a smirk, which really grinded on Zabuza's nerves.

Zabuza released Kakashi and hurtled after Ichigo, "So you're better than the average brat eh. So what? Let's find out if you're the real deal!"

"Zabuza, no!" Kakashi yelled, chasing after Zabuza.

"Yay! Get him, Ichigo!" Naruto encouraged. Right before the blond's eyes, Ichigo just upped and vanished like he wasn't even there to begin with, "Huh? Where'd h-?" A scream of agony draw his, Sakura's, Sasuke's, and Tazuna's attentions towards the lake where blood was gushing out of Zabuza's chest.

"Fast!" Were the respective responses from Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"How can anyone move so fast? Ichigo maybe even faster than Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke gawked.

"Incredible," Sakura droned.

"Hey, gramps, are you feeling alright? You sure you don't want a nap?" Ichigo taunted from behind Zabuza with a trolling grin on his face, standing just above the lake and not on it using reishi.

"Lucky shot," Zabuza growled out, holding his chest with a pained expression on his face. Zabuza spun around and glared daggers at Ichigo's cocky smirk, "It's not over yet boy, so I wouldn't get cocky if I were you." Zabuza brought his broadsword up, striking it at Ichigo with thunderous force.

Ichigo parried Zabuza's strike, lackadaisically gripping his Zanpakuto in one hand, "So come at me," Ichigo slurred his speech as a way to further get within Zabuza's head, "…Bro"

Zabuza scowled at Ichigo before throwing a vertical sword strike at his head, yet the young defender knocked that off course with a horizontal parry, then caught Zabuza clean in the face with a straight right jab to the jaw, staggering him back.

Zabuza grumpily shook off the cobwebs, coming back at Ichigo with an aggressive overhead swing which Ichigo countered with a downward one handed swing, powering Zabuza's arm and sword up in the air.

Zabuza's chest was once again used as a shredder, his new scar parallel to his old one, thus creating a new X scar, "Ugh!" Zabuza grunted out while blood oozed out of his chest from Ichigo driving his Zanpakuto through his flesh like a hot knife through butter.

"Why you!" Zabuza growled in a warning tone, bringing up his Kubikiribōchō, "Don't think for a moment that you've won, brat, because of one lucky shot!" Zabuza said belligerently, swiping his bladed weapon sideways in an almost desperate bid to take off Ichigo's head, but the young defender was feeling confident; in one skilful movement, he ducked underneath Zabuza's blade.

A miffed Zabuza spun around to wham his blade straight into Ichigo's thorax, but unfortunately it only met the sharp end of Zangetsu, Ichigo's trusty Zanpakuto.

Sparks danced between the two bladed weapons, all the while Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna looked on in amazement that this young defender took take on an experienced ninja, and not just any experienced ninja, but the feared 'Demon of the Mist' and not only give him a good fight but also have the edge!

"Unreal. Ichigo's making sport out of Zabuza!" Sasuke clarified.

Naruto jumped in excitement from Ichigo delivering a devastating spin-kick to Zabuza's face, "Wow! He's so badass."

If there was ever moment for one to say, 'there's a first time for everything', now would be it, because Sakura, for the first time ever, thought Naruto looked cute cheering on Ichigo, more in the sense of a big sister cooing at her adorable little brother looking up to his idol.

"Well, it seems like our new friend has this under wraps," Kakashi said languidly, drawing Sakura's curious expression onto him. Kakashi simply reached into his pouch and pulled out a little orange book, declaring his part in this 'fight' over.

It was reading time.

"Where do you think Ichigo came from, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I'd like to know to," Kakashi murmured with a darkened look on his bland face.

But Kakashi wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so Kakashi quickly brightened up, closing his eye and looking at Sakura with what seemed to be a smile, if the upside down U-shape of his only visible eye was any indication, "But let's just be glad he has, otherwise you, Sasuke, and especially Naruto might be missing a limb, or two now."

Sakura paled at how casually her sensei stated Zabuza would've maimed them had Ichigo not shown up, "Y-Yeah, you're right sensei."

"I'm just glad he's on our side too," Tazuna assured with a stutter in his voice and the others just had to agree with him.

'Damn! How could a brat have this much strength!?' Zabuza mused, feeling a strain on his shoulders colliding his Zanbato against Ichigo's Zanpakuto, "I've had enough of this!" Zabuza twisted his Zanbato around in a skilful fashion, then let loose a speedily sideways slash, only to feel humbled upon seeing his weapon halted by the young defender's sleeved arm!

Ichigo catapulted Zabuza away with a fist to his face.

"Jeez wiz, ain't this a coincidence, 'cause I'm sick of your face," Ichigo jibed.

Zabuza gritted his teeth as he forcefully slid back on the balls of his feet on the very water itself, before finally managing to stop his momentum, "Cocky shit," Zabuza sheathed his sword, much to Ichigo's confusion.

"What's this, throwing in the towel already?" Ichigo asked with a taunting smirk.

"Heh. In your dreams you tree-hugging super freak," Zabuza jeered back before flashing through a series of hand-signs, "Try this on for size!" The water twirled around in the form of a vortex, then skyrocketed into the air.

The water morphed into a dragon with crimson eyes.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)!"

"Well, it's about time you took off the kid gloves," Ichigo quipped, adjusting himself in a stance and straightening his sword to his side as if he were about to perform a Kamehameha, "And here I thought you were content to keep it at gear one." Reishi gathered in the blade of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, giving it a blue hued glow.

"Die!" Zabuza sent the dragon hurtling towards Ichigo with a wave of his hand.

Ichigo simply swung his Zanpakuto, sending a bright blue crescent shaped beam of energy soaring at Zabuza's dragon.

The half-moon-styled beam of Ichigo sliced through Zabuza's water dragon like a hot knife through butter, showering the lake with drips of its own water used by Zabuza to create his water jutsu.

"WHAT?" Zabuza could do nothing other then cross his arms and prepare for the pain.

He still wasn't ready for the agony pain to come. Ichigo's half-moon beam tore into his skin, from his chest, down to his leg, forcing him to scream before the beam expanded in a cannon wave and carried Zabuza from the lake and through the woods, annihilating everything that stood in its way.

"And it's over," Kakashi stated lackadaisically, closing his book with a snap and snapping his students, plus Tazuna, out of their stupors.

"Whoa," Naruto awed, "That was incredible. He took out Zabuza's bitch ass like he was nuthin'. Hey, you think he could teach me summa that crazy shit he was doin'? That'd be awesome!"

"Hn. Ask him yourself, he's coming over," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto eagerly turned his head to look at Ichigo to see the young man ambling over to them, "Hey, hey, hey, Ichigo, you so owned the zone!"

Ichigo gave Naruto an awkward flap of his hand, being reminded of Keigo due to Naruto's enthusiasm.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, 'He's not walking on water, he's floating. Ichigo, just who are you?'

Ichigo made it off of the lake and landed on the ground discreetly, "Ah. And that's that. You guys okay?" Ichigo asked, sheathing Zangetsu to his back, the bandages ensnarling the blade again on its own.

That wasn't missed by the more observant Kakashi and Sasuke.

"We are now, thanks to you, Ichigo," Sakura smiled brightly.

Ichigo nodded his head, but suddenly gained an inquisitive look on his face. He wondered how it had slipped his mind. They were all doing something only he could do in his own dimension, even the old guy was doing it. Maybe the rush of landing here and fighting that guy made the young defender overlook this crucial detail, but it needed to be addressed now.

So with a dumbfounded look on his face Ichigo pointed an index finger at himself.

"Wait. Hold up… You guys can see me?"

* * *

**And that's that folks. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Oh, before you click that X button in the top right hand corner of the screen, take a little look at this 'power-chart' of the Big three and Fairy Fail an individual sent me.**

Moon/Small Planet level tier characters

1st Naruto: 10 ( Juubi, Rikudo Sennin and his brother, Kaguya, Indra and Ashura, Six Sages Naruto, Sasuke with Rinnegan, Juubidara, Gai 8th gate)  
2nd)Bleach: 1 *( Soul King possibly)  
3rd) One Piece: 0  
3rd) Fairy Tail: 0

Continent level tier characters

1st One Piece:7 ( Prime Whitebeard, Prime Chijano, Prime Sengoku, Prime Grap, Moneky D Dragon, Current Blackbeard, Prime Kong)  
2nd Naruto: 6( Madara revived with Hashirama cells and Senjutsu, Obito with Juubi, Gai without limts 7th gate, Sage+ Buu Mode Naruto, Senjutsu Sunasoo Sasuke, Incomplete Juubi)  
3rd Fairy Tail: 2*( Zeref and Acnologica possibly)  
4th Bleach: 0

Country level  
1st)Naruto: 2 ( EMS Sunasoo Sasuke, 100% Bjuu Naruto)  
2nd)Fairy Tail:* 2( Zeref and Acnologica possibly)  
3rd) Bleach: *2( Bach with Yamamoto's Bankai, EoS Ichigo)  
4th) One Piece: 0

Small Country level

1st )Naruto:12( Killer Bee, Naruto Bjuu from base, Sakura with Baygoku, Sasuke EMS, Kakashi , Hashirama, Tobirama,Hiruzen, Karin, Madara Uchiha,Spiral Zetsu, Minato post Bjuu)  
2nd )Fairy Tail: 4* ( Four Gods of Isghai)  
3rd )Bleach: 2 ( Yamamoto in Bankai, Kenpach in Bankai )  
4th)One Piece: 0

Muilt Mountain/ Island level

1st)Naruto:12( All the Bjuus, Pre Bjuu Minato, Itachi Heatlhly, Kabutomaru, Obito Pre Rinnegan, Nagato)  
2nd) Fairy Tail: At least 10( 7 Major Dragons , END, Future Rouge, Hellfire Natsu brefily )  
3rd) Bleach:7 ( Dangai Ichigo, Monster Aizen, Byakuya, Kenpachi in Shikai, Renji, Rukia,Yamamoto in Shikai)  
4th)One Piece: 5 ( Marineford Whitebeard, Four Yonkos )

City/Mountain level  
1st) Naruto: 26( all Kages, past and present which is about 21 not counting the the overpowered Hokages,Mifune, CHoji, Lee, Jiraiya, Orochimaru )  
2nd)One Piece: 15 ( 4 Admirals, 7 Warlods,Timeskip Monster Tiro,Law)  
3rd) Fairy Tail: 12 ( All 5 FT S class mages, Kagura, Jura, Marakov, Hades, Minvera, Natsu, Gray)  
4th) Bleach: 11( Shunsui,Ukitake, Vizard Captains, Yoruichi, Isshin, Kisuke, Ukitake, Tessai,Aizen pre Hoyguku all in Bankai, R2 Ulquorria, H2 Ichigo)

Town/Small City level  
1st)One Piece: 26 (Most of the other timeskip strawhats, many of Dofalmingo's henceman, Vice Adrmials)  
2nd)Fairy Tail: 20( All timeskip A rank mages barring Natsu and Gray,Oraicon Seis)  
3rd)Bleach: 14 ( Top 4 Espadas, Vizard Captains in Shikai,Yoruichi, Isshin, Kisuke, Ukitake, Tessai,Aizen pre Hoyguku all in Shikai)  
4th)Naruto: 7 (Ao, Shusui Uchia, Temari, Deidara with C-3,Kisame base, G** base foruth shinobi world war,Itachi sick base )

City Block/Muilt City Block level  
1st)Fairy Tail: 22 ( Current B rank mages, PTS A rank mages)  
2nd)One Piece: 20( CP9,PTS Supernovas)  
3rd)Naruto:15 ( Most of Konoha 12, Asuma, Kurenai, Chojirio, , Black Zetsu,Hidan, Kakukzu,Inochi, Shikaku, Choza, Shizune)  
4th)Bleach: 13 ( Many Captains, Vizard Vice Captains, Espadas 5-10)

**Tell me ain't that not worth a few laughs, I know I laughed out hard when I got it. This individual thinks Sakura can take on the likes of Renji Abarai. That's funny. Renji wouldn't even have to try against Sakura. Literally. Renji's beast now.**

**Anyway, I hope that amused you as much as it amused me. **

**Buy. (Bye) **


End file.
